Chance
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Meskipun merasa beruntung, ia tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada keberuntungan. Saat kesempatan datang, hanya ada dua pilihan: menyambarnya atau membiarkannya menguap hingga habis tak tersisa.


Summary: Meskipun merasa beruntung, ia tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada keberuntungan. Saat kesempatan datang, hanya ada dua pilihan: menyambarnya atau membiarkannya menguap hingga habis tak tersisa.

Romance/Angst | Levi/Petra Ral | Oneshot

General rated.

The idea originally came from my head, but the characters belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Chance** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

><p><em>Saat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hidupnya datang, ia langsung menyambarnya tanpa pikir panjang.<em>

* * *

><p>Hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota. Orang-orang yang semula berjalan dengan tenang, kini berebut langkah untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka lebih cepat. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang seakan panik, sosok berjubah cokelat itu berjalan dengan tenang di bawah hujan. Matanya menatap ke arah bangunan kecil di sudut jalan. Ketika seorang pria gemuk muncul dari balik pintu bangunan itu, si sosok berjubah langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kerumunan orang yang terburu-buru.<p>

Langkah pendek pria gemuk itu dapat dengan mudah diikutinya dari belakang. Otaknya memikirkan berbagai rencana cadangan. Namun ketika pria gemuk itu berbelok ke arah gang sempit dan gelap, rencana cadangan langsung menguap dari kepalanya. Ia menyentuh pisau berukuran sedang yang terselip di balik jubah cokelatnya. Saat akan menarik pisaunya itu, tiba-tiba si pria gemuk berbalik. Dia memelototkan matanya karena kaget dan langsung mengambil langkah untuk kabur.

Ia segera bereaksi dengan menarik lengan pria gemuk itu, membalik badannya dan mengarahkan pisaunya hingga menyentuh kulit leher pria itu. Ketika akan melakukan tugasnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya yang memegang pisau. Pria gemuk itu langsung kabur dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Dengan marah, ia membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk menghajar orang yang telah menggagalkan tugasnya itu.

"Aku telah mendengar cerita tentangmu," ucap pria yang ada di hadapannya. Dia bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang pendek dan bertampang tegas. "Pembunuh bayaran yang lihai mencabut nyawa orang tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

Ia menatap tajam pria itu. "Jika kau sudah tahu, seharusnya kau tidak menggagalkan tugasku tadi."

"Apa yang membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini? Uang? Makanan? Atau hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang?" tanya pria itu tanpa mempedulikan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk tujuan yang lebih mulia?"

Tangan yang semula bersiap untuk menghajar pria itu tiba-tiba mengendur otot-ototnya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau mau mengabdikan dirimu untuk umat manusia?"

* * *

><p><em>Dan masa lalunya yang kelam akhirnya bisa tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih mulia. Lalu, kesempatan kedua untuk merasakan kehormatan pun datang. Ia menyambutnya walaupun tanpa antusias.<em>

* * *

><p>Titel seorang kapten kini disandangnya. Datang dari sudut gelap bernama kejahatan lalu tiba-tiba dikenal orang-orang sebagai prajurit yang luar biasa. Baginya itu adalah keberuntungan.<p>

"Levi, sebagai seorang kapten, seharusnya kau membentuk tim-mu sendiri."

Ia membalikkan badan dan melihat Erwin Smith. "Hm. Aku akan melakukannya nanti."

Sesungguhnya, Levi tidak mau memusingkan dirinya dengan mengurus orang lain. Ia tidak peduli jika harus bekerja sendiri atau dengan seorang rekan. Namun bila pada akhirnya ia diharuskan untuk membentuk tim, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, rombongan anggota baru Scouting Legion memasuki area pelatihan. Levi sempat terpikir akan saran dari Erwin, lalu ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat para anggota baru. Ia tidak berharap banyak, apalagi pada _newbie_ seperti mereka. Levi bersandar pada sebuah bangunan kayu dan melihat para _newbie_ yang sedang berlatih memakai manuver 3D.

Beberapa orang dari mereka menarik perhatiannya, para pemuda yang memiliki fisik kekar dan terlihat kuat. Tapi tidak, batinnya. Ia butuh orang yang memiliki lebih dari sekedar fisik yang kuat. Apalagi ini menyangkut misi kemanusiaan.

Kedua mata Levi menyipit saat ia melihat seorang gadis mungil yang sedang memakai manuver 3D-nya dan bersiap untuk gilirannya. Mengapa seorang gadis mungil seperti dia mengikuti Scouting Legion yang misinya terkenal akan penuh bahaya? Tertarik, Levi memperhatikan gadis mungil berambut coklat itu. Meskipun dia memiliki rupa yang lembut, namun matanya menyiratkan ketegasan.

Gadis berambut coklat itu mendapatkan gilirannya. Levi sedikit melebarkan matanya saat gadis itu memamerkan kemampuan manuver 3D-nya yang cukup luar biasa. Keseimbangan yang sempurna dan gerak yang gesit, dipadukan dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan keyakinan yang kuat.

Saat Hanji lewat, Levi menyentuh pundaknya.

"Siapa perempuan berambut coklat itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk orang yang ia maksud.

Hanji membuka berkas berisi data para anggota baru yang dibawanya. "Hm, namanya... Petra Ral."

Levi terdiam.

Petra Ral. Itu adalah nama pertama yang akan ia ajukan sebagai anggota timnya.

* * *

><p><em>Mungkin ia adalah orang yang benar-benar beruntung, karena kesempatan tak hanya membiarkannya merasakan kehormatan dan persahabatan, namun lebih dari itu. Meskipun ia tak bisa membalasnya karena suatu alasan.<em>

* * *

><p>Suasana di ruangannya kala itu begitu hening. Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Yang terdengar hanya suara pena yang sibuk menari di atas kertas-kertas. Sebagai seorang kapten, sudah merupakan tugas Levi untuk menuliskan laporan atas misi yang dilakukan timnya.<p>

Ia terus menulis hingga tidak sadar jika rasa haus mulai menyerang tenggorokannya. Sepertinya ia butuh secangkir kopi. Namun turun ke bawah hanya untuk memuaskan rasa dahaganya akan menghabiskan waktu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka. Pandangan Levi tetap terarah pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar.

"Saya membawakan kopi untuk Anda, _Heichou."_

"Terima kasih, Petra," ujar Levi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu.

Petra meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi itu di meja atasannya. Dia memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang sedang dikerjakan Levi, lalu tersenyum melihat atasannya yang tidak pernah berhenti bekerja. Petra mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

Langit malam terlihat jernih. Hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang bersanding di sana, bersinar dengan terang tanpa merasa terganggu dengan awan.

Levi melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Dirasakannya sesuatu mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti disengat. Namun Levi mengabaikan sesuatu itu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Belum saatnya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ia harus fokus pada apa yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"_Heichou,"_ Suara Petra memanggilnya. "Apa Anda percaya pada reinkarnasi?"

Tangan Levi sempat berhenti menulis. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu kembali menggerakkan penanya. "Tidak."

Di pinggir jendela, Petra hanya tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban atasannya.

* * *

><p><em>Meskipun merasa beruntung, ia tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada keberuntungan. Saat kesempatan datang, hanya ada dua pilihan: menyambarnya atau membiarkannya menguap hingga habis tak tersisa.<em>

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, misi berdarah yang dibawa Scouting Legion menelan korban dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Hampir separuh dari anggota pasukan tewas dalam pengejaran <em>female titan.<em> Harga yang mungkin dirasa terlalu besar untuk menuju satu langkah lebih maju demi kemanusiaan.

Levi berjalan di belakang Erwin. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan datar. Mungkin orang-orang melihatnya sebagai pribadi yang selalu terlihat tenang, padahal nyatanya tidak begitu. Kini otaknya sedang kacau balau.

"Kapten Levi! Kapten Levi!" Suara seseorang terdengar.

Levi menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya. Lelaki itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu menyusul langkah kaki Levi.

"Putriku yang ada di dalam tim Anda..."

Levi hanya mendengarkan.

"Aku adalah ayah Petra."

Batinnya tersentak. Bayangan peristiwa beberapa saat yang lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Kematian anggota timnya yang tak terhindarkan. Momen saat ia melihat Auruo dan Gunther tewas, lalu dalam hati ia berdoa supaya gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

"Sebelum dia melihatku, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Dia mengirimiku surat ini," kata ayah Petra sambil menunjukkan seamplop surat. "Dia berkata jika Anda mengakui kemampuannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tim Anda. Dengan cara itulah dia mengabdi pada Anda. Yah, kurasa dia akan sangat sedih jika membayangkan perasaan ayahnya."

Sejumput penyesalan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dirasakannya muncul. Levi masih bertahan pada kebisuannya dan hanya mendengarkan perkataan ayah Petra.

"Sebagai ayah, kurasa masih terlalu cepat baginya untuk menikah."

Ekspresi Levi menggelap.

"Dia masih muda dan belum berpengalaman."

Berapa besar pun penyesalan yang kini mengendap di hatinya, ia tidak bisa mengembalikan rekan-rekannya. Termasuk gadis itu, yang memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan sesuatu yang lain—sesuatu yang istimewa dan terasa hangat—meski pada akhirnya ia hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi kesempatan yang hinggap. Hingga akhirnya kesempatan itu menguap dan hanya meninggalkan luka di batinnya.

"_Apa kau percaya pada reinkarnasi?"_

Meskipun awalnya ia tidak percaya pada reinkarnasi, kini ia benar-benar berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan dilahirkan kembali dalam kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik. Dalam kehidupan dimana ia bisa menggunakan semua kesempatan yang datang padanya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dalam kehidupan dimana ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu dan berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintainya.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sampai sekarang saya belum bisa menerima kematian Petra. :(

Dia terlalu lembut, terlalu manis, dan terlalu baik. Ya Tuhan, berilah Levi kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini. /doa gaje/

Dan saya nangis saat menulis paragraf yang terakhir. _It's just... _/speechless/

Saya berharap ada keajaiban yang terjadi, walau itu kedengarannya agak mustahil.

Oke, lupakan aja Author's Note yang di atas. Setelah fanfic AruAni (Laugh Out Loud), kini saya mencoba peruntungan dengan menulis Rivetra. Maaf kalo karakternya tidak sesuai dengan yang dibuat Isayama Hajime. Nulis karakter yang sifatnya dingin dan _plain_ memang susah. -_-

Ditunggu review-nya~

_Regards,_

_Ryuki Ayanami_


End file.
